Old Family, New Blood
by Ms-Mystified
Summary: My first Fanfic. Can Sakura finally keep the love off her life? Or is he destined to forget about Sakura... R 'n R please.
1. Prolouge

Venus sighed and collapsed into a large armchair. Her long burgundy hair draped across her clashing with her snow-white skin. She closed her mahogany brown eyes and sighed again. She didn't need this, she thought, what she needed now was to relax. She stretched her arm to the left of the armchair and a reached out her palm then tightened it, then stretched it out again, but this time in her hand with a small but wide stick. Glowing a deep blood red colour before elongating to become a slender wooden staff. At the end of the staff a black light glowed forming a solid black orb. She pointed it forward with no care and the large royal fireplace lit. But the flames weren't a usual red and gold, but deep red and black. They licked across the wood emitting a dark red light against the large dark room. The light showed more detail in the room. Large, royally painted. A magnifying bookcase held largely untouched books. Paintings of men and women from Venus' family all showed beautiful women, clothed in red and black with long glorious burgundy hair and deep emerald eyes which seemed to sparkle against there pale skin. The men, handsome and tall. Jet black hair sat glamorously on their heads while there brilliant blues eyes seemed to entrance you. They were all people born with the gift of magic. A boy and girl were always born on the same date, January the first at the stroke of midnight. Except the last time twins were not born, just a girl. The boy died at birth. This was the first sign that the family line was weakening, the second was that the girl was born with mahogany brown eyes, instead of the usual emerald green. The green eyes in the girls was a sign of there magical lineage. They named the girl Venus and hoped that she would have the magic blood she needed to carry on the family line. Thankfully for them, she did. Not only that but she had some of the powers that usually the men got. The women usually had a very persuasive power over men, They were able to help things grow and they could create things out of nothing. They also had amazing healing powers. They were also amazingly smart, there intelligence could never be matched. While the men, they were strong and of more logical and tactical thinking. They had powers to harm and to destroy and a hypnotic power that could convince nearly every non-magic user to do anything. But Venus was different, she was born with all of these powers. Making her an unstoppable force, the problem was that the women and men's powers were created to balance out each other and Venus had no-one to balance out her powers. The theory was that as the boy died, he passed on his powers to her. The line was still breaking though and in all probability she was the last chance of keeping the line going. She just needed a new fresh magical blood line to help.


	2. Chapter 1 Of Blood Lines and Missing Fr...

This is where we get to the bit where I have to say I own nothing in this story. The majority of this belongs to the lovely people who make CCS. So please don't sue me.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted running up Sakura's drive, waving her arms wildly in the air. Sakura put her head through a window sleepily.

"What?" Sakura said drowsily.

"I'm going to England! My mother's taking me to England!" Tomoyo said shouted up happily.

"Ohhh…" This statement didn't seem to please Sakura as much as it did Tomoyo.

"We're going all summer!"

"Oh." Sakura defiantly wasn't happy about this. She didn't want her best friend gone all summer long. She had other friends, but Tomoyo was different. "Hold on, I'll be down in a minute." Sakura walked down the stairs sleepily. How could Tomoyo do this to her? They were always together. Sakura realised how selfish she was being. 'Tomoyo deserves a break. All of us do sometimes. Capturing cards wouldn't be the same without her.' Sakura opened the door and Tomoyo walked in, beaming. They both went up to Sakura's room and sat on her bed.

"England, huh? Its really far away." Sakura said

"Yeah, I know. I wish it wasn't all summer really but I can still call you. "Tomoyo said, trying to convince herself as much as Sakura that they could talk all the time." Tomoyo pulled out something from her backpack and handed it to Sakura. "My mother gave this to me to give to you. I have one as well!"

Sakura ran her hands along the smooth silver plastic covering and opened it up. "What is it?" She asked, staring at a variety of buttons and a large screen.

"It's a video phone, see? We can still see each other! We won't be completely apart!" Tomoyo beamed.

"Oh wow! Thanks so much!" Sakura wrapped her arms round Tomoyo tightly, smiling. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "You have to call every night, So I know how you are!"

"Of course I will!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled. She knew she would miss Sakura. "Look, Sakura. I have to go pack now. Bye" Tomoyo said, staring down at the floor.

"Pack now? When are you leaving?" Sakura saddened.

"Tomorrow." Tomoyo and Sakura stood up. "Oh, by the way. Here's the key to our house. I made you some new outfits. You know where they are." Sakura and Tomoyo hugged.

"I'll miss you." Sakura said

"I'll miss you too." Tomoyo replied. She left.

Sakura sat on her bed again. A whole summer without Tomoyo was going to be lonely, even if she could still see her over a phone. Sakura sighed, got changed and went downstairs.

~*~

Venus span the large golden globe then placed her hands either side and shut her eyes. "Show me where the magic lies." Slim beams of light emitted from different parts of the globe. She lightly opened her eyes again and the globe stopped spinning. 'Magic is dying out.' She looked at all the areas the areas that the light beamed from. 'Africa is a possibility. Quite a few areas of magic there. Mostly tribal I guess. It might be to primitive.' She moved round the globe slowly. 'America. I've searched every where around there. No suitable candidates. Mostly self-taught magic. No real magic family's, except the Riley's, all female clan. That would have to be the ultimate last resort, maybe turn them male… Too much hassle, they . What about… no. Hmm… Japan. Looks like a lot of strong magic coming from that area. I wonder what comes from Japan.' Venus walked over to her large bookcase and put her hand out forward. She concentrated hard. Four old dusty books rattled and flew out the bookcase and landed in a pile at Venus' feet. She picked them up and placed them at the old table which she was sitting at she placed her hand over the first book and the pages flickered. 'Li Clan. I believe I've heard of them, of Clow linage. This must be a strong magical family. I must check this out.' With that Venus closed the book and left the room.


	3. Chapter 2 Of Illusions and Love

I don't own any of this. All credit, money and space hoppers should be sent the way of Clamp.

Oh yeah, this is where the story really starts… No more background nonsense for me!

~*~

"Please, Please, Please Sakura. I want out! I want to go out in the day. Is that so much to ask?" Kero-chan begged. He hadn't though. School holidays were always a difficult time for him, Always something to do, and he could never do it.

"Kero-chan, You know why it's so hard to take you out. We just have to think of something. Can't we use the cards?" Said Sakura. She hadn't used the cards in a while and she was getting desperate. She really loved using them, it was her calling and she loved it.

"Sure, but what would we do with the cards?" Kero-chan pondered.

"Well, The Create" Sakura suggested hopefully. Anything to get Kero-chan of her back.

"Maybe, but what would we write?"

"Hmm… The Change?"

Kero-chan shuddered; he remembered the experience of catching that card far too well.

"I know! The Illusion!"

"Worth a try." Sakura picked up her wand and card and began.

~*~

"Why is Sakura late?" Chiharu asked, "She said she would be here."

"She'll be here, she would never be late to go for a picnic in the park." Naoko chirped optimistically. "I'm so hungry, Sakura won't mind if we start without her would she?" With that Naoko dug into her food enthusiastically. "Rika, this is so good!"

Rika smiled happily with the compliment.

"Hi!" shouted Sakura from the distance, waving her hands high in the air. Everyone looked up except Syaoran who stared blankly at the ground trying to conceal a blush.

"Who's that?" Chiharu said abruptly pointing at the stranger.

"Ohhhh… Uhh… That is… Kero." Sakura tripped he words out of her mouth.

"Uhhh… Hi." The boy said.

'He looks our age' thought Syaoran 'Wait, KERO???' Li looked stunned up at the boy.

"And who's little brother are you? You here having a picnic with your sister and her friends? How sweet." Kero said, a patronizing tone in his voice. The girls giggled. Li glared.

'He's for it this time.' Syaoran thought angrily 'It defiantly confirms it though. Defiantly Kero-chan. He even looks like him… Sort-of.' Syaoran stared again. Kero was a boy with blond hair and pale white skin. His eyes shone an amber/gold. He sensed strong magic from him.

They all started eating lunch, Kero was careful to keep away from the others, careful not to knock them. He didn't even eat. Syaoran smirked. 'If this is Kero-chan, this will be killing him.' Syaoran sat and wondered what magic they could be using. 'There is only one way to find out' he thought. 

"Ahhhh… Wasp!" Syaoran flapped his arms around wildly trying to hit an invisible wasp. They all started at him. None of the others could see or hear this 'wasp'. Then Syaoran put his hand right through Kero's arm. Sakura looked shocked, then glared at Syaoran. The others didn't work it out in their heads, so they just ignored it, none of them wanted to seem crazy.

"Li, Kero. I want a quiet word with you two." Sakura said coldly. They all got up and moved behind a large tree far from the rest of their friends, who were sitting in stunned silence.

"Li, What were you thinking!" Sakura hissed angrily.

"I needed to check." He said looking at Kero.

"Please don't ruin this for me. I want to see if this works. I could go out then. I wouldn't -"

"Look like a stuffed toy" Syaoran ejected quickly. Straight after Li knew this was the wrong thing to say.

"I wouldn't have to stay locked up all the time." Kero sighed.

"Fine" Li said. Sakura smiled, she was glad they finally doing something nice for each other.

As they headed back to the rest of their friends, a girl came up to them.

"Hi." She stared a Syaoran and Kero for a second, then resumed. "I'm new around here. I want some-one to hang around with." She said looking directly at Syaoran.

"Uh…" Syaoran blushed madly "Sure, you can hang round with me, I mean, us."

Sakura looked shaken then forced a smile. "Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, This is Kinomoto Kero and this is Li Syaoran."

~*Syaoran's P.O.V*~

'Oh man. I didn't mean to get Sakura mad. You're such an idiot Li. Look at her, she's beautiful, and you have to go piss her off. Well done… There's a presence here. I don't trust it. Who could it be? Wait, It's HER. Just stay quiet, talk to Sakura later about this. Why's she looking at me like that… Wow. Look at her. I need her, but Sakura... She's everything to me. I want this girl, I would do anything to touch that soft burgundy hair. Look at her eyes. Speak you idiot, Make a good impression.'

~*~

"Hello, I'm Venus D'Amour. I'm from England. I've come to make some friends."

'Venus. What a perfect name'

"Uhh… Venus. Do you want to… come round my house?" Syaoran stammered. Sakura looked up at him, dejected and hurt. Kero glared. He wanted to know what he was up to.

Venus giggled "Sure!" She leant over and kissed him on the cheek. 'Wow, this was too easy.' Venus smiled and walked over to the group of friends. 


End file.
